unternehmenfandomcom-20200229-history
Primion Technology GmbH
Die primion Technology AG ist auf die Entwicklung und Herstellung von integrierten Sicherheitssystemen in den Bereichen Zutrittskontrolle, Zeiterfassung und Sicherheitstechnik spezialisiert und gehört in diesen Bereichen zu den führenden Systemanbieter für intelligente Gesamtlösungen in Europa. Firmenprofil Das Unternehmen mit Hauptsitz in Stetten am kalten Markt wurde 1995 unter dem Namen AZS Datentechnik GmbH gegründet. Im August 2000 wurde das Unternehmen auf seinen heutigen Namen getauft. In knapp 30 Jahren hat sich das Unternehmen vom regionalen Anbieter zum weltweit tätigen Konzern entwickelt. Die international aufgestellte Firmengruppe besitzt Tochterfirmen und Niederlassungen in ganz Europa und arbeitet mit einem weit verzweigten internationalen Partnernetzwerk zusammen. Mehr als als 5.000 Kunden weltweit, darunter auch namhafte Firmen wie die BMW group oder Telekom, zahlreiche Auszeichnungen und Zertifikate und international begehrte Design-Preise sprechen für den Service und die Produkte von primion. Niederlassungen Insgesamt arbeiten europaweit über 400 Mitarbeiter an 18 Standorten. Das Unternehmen ist an folgenden Standorten vertreten Deutschland * Hauptsitz Stetten am kalten Markt * Niederlassung Berlin * Niederlassung Düsseldorf * Geschäftsstelle Erfurt * Niederlassung Frankfurt am Main * Niederlassung Hamburg * Niederlassung Hannover * Niederlassung Karlsruhe * Niederlassung München * Niederlassung Nürnberg * Niederlassung Stuttgart Frankreich * Niederlassung Nanterre * Niederlassung Mommenheim Spanien * Niederlassung Badalona * Niederlassung Madrid * Niederlassung Bilbao Belgien / Niederlande * Niederlassung Malle * Niederlassung Lelystad Leistungsspektrum Unter dem Motto „We take care of you while you take care of your business“ entwickelt, installiert und wartet primion Zutrittskontroll- und Zeiterfassungssoftware und -hardware sowie Systeme für das umfassende Sicherheitsmanagement. Eine wichtige Stärke des Unternehmens ist, dass Kunden bei primion alles aus einer Hand erhalten, dass heißt, primion übernimmt die Planung, Beratung, Koordination, Installation und den Support. Die Produkte werden von primion selbst entwickelt. Da das Unternehmen sowohl Hardware als auch Software bietet, können alle Systeme miteinander vernetzt, betrieben, überwacht und auf einer Plattform dargestellt werden. Egal ob einfaches Schließsystem oder komplexe Hochsicherheitslösung, als flexibler, kundenorientierter Lösungsanbieter entwickelt primion kundenspezifische Lösungen für jeden Bedarf und jede Branche. primion bietet dabei sowohl standardisierte als auch individuelle Lösungen. Wie zuverlässig und geschätzt die Lösungen und Produkte von primion sind, lässt sich bereits am Kundenkreis erkennen. Unternehmen wie Flughäfen, Forschungseinrichtungen, Banken, öffentliche Einrichtungen, bei denen der Punkt Sicherheit von zentraler Bedeutung ist, vertrauen auf die Qualität und Funktionalität von primion-Lösungen. Die Kernkompetenzen von primion sind: Zeiterfassung Die Lösungen aus dem Bereich Zeiterfassung entlasten die Personalabteilung und ermöglichen eine übersichtlichen Personaleinsatzplanung. Im Bereich Zeiterfassung bietet primion unter anderem Projektzeiterfassung, Personaleinsatzplanung, Multi-Level Workflow und eine von SAP zertifizierte HR-PDC Schnittstelle. Zutrittskontrollsysteme Zutrittskontrollsysteme von primion gewährleisten Unternehmen eine effektive und vor allem sichere Zutrittskontrolle. Die Lösungen von primion bieten umfangreiche Möglichkeiten zur Steuerung von Zutrittsrechten für Türen, Drehkreuze, Aufzüge. Im Bereich Zutrittskontrolle werden auch biometrische Anwendung, digitalen Schließsysteme, Workflow-Management, Besucherverwaltung und Kartendesign angeboten. Gefahrenmanagement/Sicherheitsmonitoring Mit Sicherheitslösungen von primion erhalten Unternehmen den kompletten Überblick über alle sicherheitsrelevanten Gewerke. Für ein effektives Gefahrenmanagement lässt sich mit den Lösungen von primion das gesamte Spektrum sicherheitstechnischer Anwendungen in der Zutrittskontrolle, Gebäude- und Brandschutztechnik sowie Videoüberwachung steuern. Mobile Lösungen Die mobilen Lösungen sorgen dafür, dass sich die Anwendungen für die Zeiterfassung, Zutrittskontrolle und Sicherheitstechnik über Mobile Devices steuern lassen. Kundenmagazin Regelmäßig erscheint das Kundenmagazin prime News. Hier werden Leser über Neuigkeiten und Trends aus der Branche sowie aktuelle Kundenprojekte informiert. Auszeichnungen und Zertifikate primion Produkte und Dienstleistungen für die Zutrittskontrolle, Zeitwirtschaft und das Sicherheitsmanagement sind zertifiziert, unter anderen von VdS, vom TüViT und dem BSI. Das Managementsystem ist nach DIN EN ISO 9001:2015 und DIN EN ISO 14001:2015 zertifiziert Das Unternehmen erhielt zudem folgende Auszeichnungen * Innovationspreis des Landes Baden-Württemberg * iF Product Design Award * GIT Sicherheitsaward 2006 in der Kategorie Zutrittskontrolle * Auszeichnung „Innovationsprodukt 2008“ Kontaktdaten Hauptsitz Adresse: Steinbeisstr. 2-5, 72510 Stetten am kalten Markt Weiterführende Links Unternehmenswebseite - https://www.primion.de/d Youtube - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMwFE2QKCsmaWG1-Tz44kJw Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/primion.de Kundenmagazin - https://www.primion.de/de/news/[[Kategorie:Sicherheitssoftware]]